


first kiss remembered

by dreamerfound



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Emma and Killian look back on their first kiss.post season 6





	first kiss remembered

Killian leaned against the door frame while watching his wife flip pancakes. He loved watching her, it didn’t matter what she was doing. He was amazed on a daily basis, that she chose him. She married him. Emma turned and smiled.  
“Killian?” she asked. It still gave him a little thrill to hear his name on her lips. He still remembered a time when she would only refer to him as “Hook”. This was much better.  
“Yes, luv?  
“Do you remember our first kiss?”  
“On Neverland? How could I forget?” It was the best thing to ever happen to him in a place that was one of the worst. He had traveled there again for her; to help her save Henry. This was back when she wouldn’t give him the time of day. The idea that they would be standing here in their home, years later would have never occurred to him back then. Sure he had hoped for something between them? But this? Never in his wildest dreams.  
“You totally couldn’t handle it.” Emma said. It took him a moment to remember she was talking about their kiss.  
“Aye” She wasn’t wrong. The passion of that kiss and what it did to his head, had floored him.  
“Wanna know a secret?” Emma was done flipping pancakes and was setting the table now.  
“Do tell.”  
“I couldn’t handle it either.” She sat down and he followed. “Is that so, luv?”  
“Yeah, and you know what else?”  
“I’m beyond eager” He raised his eyebrow and smiled.  
“Your kisses still amaze me.”  
“Really now? Is that so?” He watched as she bit her lip and noded. He knew she couldn’t handle that kiss either. She had hid it well back then, but now that he knew her heart, he knew. It was still nice to hear it. He leaned over and kissed her. He had meant it to be merely affectionate, but it turned into much more and soon their breakfast grew cold and forgotten.  
It was worth it.


End file.
